


Give Me Novocaine

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Healing, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony blew some of the dust off the idea of hope and the more time he spent with the brother of Thor, the more colour began to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Novocaine

Pairing: FrostIron  
Song: Give Me Novocaine by Green Day 

Hope was a slippery idea. 

And something Tony had left at home a long time ago. 

The idea of things getting better faded to grey and other things cluttered his head instead; keeping Obie happy and then keeping Pepper happy then keeping Fury happy and the press happy about Iron man. 

When Obie fell out of his life Tony pretended to himself that he wasn't too broken up. 

What had he expected? 

The only faith he had was in the universe’s ability to be random and cruel. 

In his opinion that was a much more worthy idea to invest in. 

The Avengers understood his ideas and he was grateful for that. 

Hope was a lie and Tony didn’t expect anything better. 

Until Loki. 

Until it was discovered that there was hope for him. 

Until further investigation had resulted in the realisation that Loki was not responsible for his actions and instead the monster Thanos was. 

Tony blew some of the dust off the idea of hope and the more time he spent with the brother of Thor, the more colour began to return. 

Loki numbed the pain of life with his own and Tony realised that he wasn’t alone and that if there was hope for Loki to be happy even with all of his own issues, then Tony could maybe stop breathing and start living. 

So he did.

Coffee in the morning with Loki.

The trickster would have tea and Tony would explain the history of tea and how America revolted against the British empire whilst Loki listened raptly, strands of soft hair falling in his eyes. 

With a shy glance that Tony would never thought he would see on Loki’s face, he would tell Tony about the healing properties herbal teas in Asgard had. 

The slight surprise shown in Loki’s shy smile when Tony listened intently let Tony know that he wasn’t the only one who felt ignored at times.

Gentle piano would drift through the penthouse in the afternoons when Tony played with Loki. 

The trickster had surprised him with elegant fingers playing complicated tunes that Tony had never heard before.

A refined British accent would chuckle and explain that they had similar instruments in Asgard. 

Duets with a glass of wine in the evening, the tart taste making him feel more alive than he had in years. 

And with glance at Loki he would see he felt the same.


End file.
